


The Courting Habits of Dean Winchester

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Crack, Cursed Dean, Curses, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Licking, M/M, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is transformed into an animal, cursed by a witch they ganked. Castiel never had hangups about bodies -- being an angel he's already a different species than Dean -- and this is no different. He still loves Dean, no matter what his form is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courting Habits of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an [Anonymous Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97375.html?thread=37592159#t37592159): Dean is hit by a curse and transformed into some sort of medium or large sized animal (preferably NOT a wolf or dog since there are already lots of those in other fics). Of course they work to cure Dean, but there is no fast and easy cure.
> 
> Meanwhile, Cas has no qualms about continuing his relationship with Dean, because from his point of view he and Dean have always been different species so this doesn't really change anything. Only now Cas approaches Dean using the mating rituals of Dean's current species, and perhaps pleasures him in different ways that match his current body.
> 
> Dean MUST still have enough awareness to consent. No non-con. Bonus if after Dean is human again, he still finds these new mating rituals a turn on, and Cas is happy to indulge him.

"So that just happened," Sam deadpanned, looking down at his brother.

The witch's body made a burbling sound as it disintegrated even more down into the carpet.

"Can...," Sam started, still staring at Dean. "Uhm, can this be fixed?"

Dean shook his quills and grunted, glaring up at Sam.

"Yes," Cas said. "It'll wear off in four nights."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding. "Good to know. Now I have another question."

"Yes?" Cas said, the expression on his face not giving away any sense of panic over the situation. Because he really wasn't panicked.

"How do we get a porcupine back to the motel?" Sam asked.

Cas took a few sidesteps until he was in Dean's line of vision, then leaned down, slowly reaching out, but stopping before he touched the animal.

"Relax," Cas said.

Dean snorted, as if to say 'you relax!'

Cas' lips twitched into a small smile. "I'm going to pick you up, but I need you to relax or your quills will pierce my skin."

Dean's eyes widened a little, then he looked down at the carpet, concentrating for a moment. Soon the quills shivered, then lowered down against his body.

"Good boy," Cas said, then gently ran his hand over Dean's back, petting him.

Dean made a happy little grunt, leaning into the touch.

"Do you want the blanket from the car?" Sam asked.

"No," Cas said. "He won't hurt me."

"Whatever you say, dude," Sam said, then headed for the door.

Cas slowly moved his hands over Dean, around his sides and getting a firm grip, then he picked him up and held him against his body.

"Are you hungry?" Cas asked as he walked out to the car.

Dean snuffled against Cas' neck, which Cas knew meant 'I'm starving! What do I have to do to get a bowl of berries?!'

*

The berry juice got all over Dean's little beard, so Cas gently washed him clean, Dean content from the good food and just letting Cas do whatever he wanted.

"So," Sam drawled, "I know you guys usually like to 'celebrate' after a hunt, but considering the circumstances, I'm just gonna stay in tonight and get to bed early."

Cas looked up at Sam, frowning. "Why wouldn't we 'celebrate' a successful hunt?"

Sam chuckled, then his jaw dropped, eyes wide. "Oh, you're serious?!"

"Yes," Cas said, as if he had no idea why Sam was shocked.

"But... but he's a...," Sam said, gesturing by way of flappy hands toward his brother, who was currently a porcupine.

"Dean and I have always been two very different species," Cas said. "The body he inhabits doesn't change the fact that I love him."

"Okay, you love him," Sam said, cheeks turning pink, "but you don't have to... I mean... Seriously?"

"It won't be what we normally do," Cas said, looking down at Dean as he scratched under his little chin, "but he still has a sex drive, and we'd both enjoy sharing our orgasms."

"Okay, stop," Sam said, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"You don't need to worry about either one of us," Cas said. "I know everything there is to know about the mating habits of porcupines. First we'll start off with...," he started, but stopped when Sam squeaked and waved his hands about.

"Stop! Oh, God, stop!" Sam said. "I just need to grab the keys and I'm gone! Just... don't fuckin' say anything until I leave! Please!"

Cas was amused by the speed with which Sam scrambled around the room, getting the keys and his wallet, then stumbling out the door.

Dean grunted, then tilted his head. Cas knew Dean wasn't sure if Cas was up for this, so he took his clothes off, keeping an eye on Dean, who was watching him carefully. Once Cas was fully naked, he got to his knees. Dean stayed where he was, still wary of what was going on.

"I was telling Sam the truth," Cas said. "I don't care what body you inhabit. I still want to be with you."

Dean would've shrugged had he been able to, still unsure, but getting there, so Cas sat back on his haunches and wrapped his right hand around his cock, then pissed on Dean. Dean flinched, eyes going wide for a moment before he grunted and instinct told him he really liked it.

Cas stopped after only a little bit of piss hit Dean's side. After all, if Dean was a male porcupine, he'd want to piss on Cas, but Cas at least got the ball rolling, getting Dean out of his worried, hesitant rut.

Dean turned, then shot a long stream of piss at Cas, which hit him in the leg, running down to the carpet.

Dean squeaked, a high-pitched noise that was interspersed with grunts as he closed his eyes, turned on by the display. When he opened his eyes again, Cas knew Dean wasn't worried about anything anymore. Dean waddled up to Cas, putting his front paws on Cas' leg, then letting loose with another stream of urine.

Cas was getting hard, and as the piss ran down the sides of his leg, he shivered as if he had quills and let out a little grunt.

Dean grunted back, his dick getting hard. He started to hump Cas' leg, but Cas held out his hand.

"Here," Cas said as he reached down, slowly so that Dean could see what he was doing. He pulled Dean a little closer until their dicks were up against one another, then wrapped his right hand around both of them.

Dean let out a happy squeak, then started thrusting. It was nowhere near as active as they'd ever been, but rather just a gentle rocking. Dean leaned down and licked at Cas' belly with his tiny tongue, then sniffed at his skin.

It didn't take much for Dean to come, grunting and shivering, though he was able to keep his quills down. Cas moaned as Dean first ejaculated on him, then pissed on him again.

Once he was done, Dean pulled back. Cas was jerking himself off, but Dean got closer and grunted as he tried to lick at the head of Cas' dick. Cas realized what he was doing and stilled his hand.

Cas grunted and shivered again, letting Dean know he was thoroughly enjoying himself as Dean's little tongue worked its way over the head of his cock, then over the slit.

"I'm going to come, Dean," Cas warned, then let loose all over Dean's face. It was something Dean loved, as if he was marked by Cas, and it was no different when he was in his porcupine body.

Dean flopped over onto his side, sated and happy as he cleaned his face with his paws and tongue. Cas spread out on his side, lying down next to Dean and running his fingers over Dean's sensitive belly.

"I teased Sam to get him out of the room faster," Cas admitted.

Dean paused in his washing, then snorted before resuming, his little paws working quickly to get his face clean. Cas smiled, fingers still gently scratching at Dean's belly.

*

Dean reached up and grabbed Cas by the collar of his jacket, then slammed him against the wall.

"So fuckin' hot," Dean nearly growled, then mashed their lips together, horny and still full of adrenaline from a hunt that went sideways for about an hour before they came out of it intact.

Cas let him control the kiss, closing his eyes and moaning into Dean's mouth. He loved when Dean pushed him around and practically devoured him. Dean's strength was no match to his own, but he loved it when Dean lost control and just had to be as close as possible, waiting not an option.

"Oh, fuck, Cas," Dean hissed as the front of his shirt and jeans were soaked. "I can't believe you just did that."

Cas smirked as Dean undulated against him, a grunting noise coming out of him that Cas had only heard when Dean wasn't in his current body. It was something new, something he'd picked up since the witch had cursed him.

"Do it again," Dean said, rubbing up against Cas, the drag of wet clothing almost painful, but in a good way.

Cas pushed his dick up under Dean's shirt, then let loose again, piss running down his jeans and onto the carpet. That was something else Dean had picked up since being cursed. Not that either one of them were complaining.

"Please, Dean," Cas said, then let out another grunt.

"Yeah, okay," Dean said, then reached down and opened up his jeans. He took out his cock and aimed before pissing on Cas' crotch, soaking the pants through to the underwear, even running into Cas' shoes.

Cas shivered like he had when Dean had been a porcupine, then squeaked, and that was it. Dean came all over the front of Cas' pants, little grunts coming out of him.

Instead of apologizing for coming faster than he had when he was a teenager, Dean dropped to his knees and licked at the head of Cas' cock. Tiny licks that were nothing like Dean had ever done before when he was in this body, and Cas loved it.

"Oh, Dean," Cas moaned.

Dean flicked his tongue over the tip, dipping a little into the slit, then back and forth over the bundle of nerves just under the head.

"I'm going to come," Cas said.

Dean didn't stop the tiny licks, only closing his eyes when Cas came all over his face. But instead of cleaning himself, Cas leaned down and licked him clean with broad swipes of his tongue that had Dean shivering and moaning.

"That was fuckin' awesome," Dean said when Cas finally stood up straight. "And you really should let Sam know. For science. He'd be interested."

Cas chuckled. "I'll leave that up to you."

Dean smirked. "I'll text him. He's at the library," he said.

End


End file.
